Airplanes In The Night Sky
by RexCigni
Summary: This little fic just popped in my head while listening to "Airplanes" by B.O.B. ft. Haley Williams and Eminem


**A/N: The characters and the song being to their respective owners.**

**I was listening to "Airplanes" on the bus on the way home from vacation and this idea just popped in my read and review and as always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jane looked over at Maura from the chair she was sitting on. She took in the natural beauty that was Maura Isles, Medical Examiner; no, Maura Isles, Life Long Best Friend Forever; no, Maura Isles, Girlfriend. Jane smiled at that thought.<p>

They'd been dating for close to two years now, and it was the best years that Jane could remember. All she wanted was to make their relationship permanent; she was ready to take the next step. But was Maura ready?

The ring that she had bought a few weeks prior was burning a hole in her pocket. She had been running around in her head trying to find the perfect way to propose because Maura Doethea Isles deserved absolute perfection, but none of her plans could be better than this; a Saturday night in Maura's back yard looking up at the Bostonian sky, sipping on beer while Maura sips on her wine, and Jo running around the yard while Bass stays next to Maura's lawn chair.

"Hey, Maur, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Jane. You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"Why?"

"I could really use a wish right now."

"What's this about, Jane?"

"I've been thinking about something for the last few weeks and I just haven't found the right words."

"Well what would be wishing for Jane?"

"If I tell you then I wont come true."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Jane."

"Well, I've been thinking about us and—"

"Us? Jane what are you saying, are you breaking up with me?"

"What? Breaking up with—what, Maura, No! I love you!"

"Then why would you think about us, what about us is there to think about?"

Somewhere overhead a plane flew over them.

"God, I wish I knew how to say this."

"Say what?"

She took a deep breath, they both did.

"I have been in love you since the day you let me sleep in your guest bedroom when Hoyt was around again. You gave me peace when my life was a mess. You gave me light when I was surrounded by darkness. You gave me more than words can say, well my words anyway. I don't have the vocabulary to express the way I feel about you because saying that you are amazing and the best thing that has happened to me would be a tragic understatement. I will not do you the injustice of trying to find the perfect words to express how I feel because only three suffice and they are I love you. And Maura Dorthea Isles the next four words are the most import words I will say and they seem to fall flat because they are not as eloquent and graceful as you deserve, but they get the point across, will you marry me?"

For Jane a lifetime passed, for Maura, I was merely seconds.

"No."

"No?" Her voice cracked, tears threatened to fall, in fact they did fall.

"No, Jane, your words are perfect. They are so perfectly you in every way, which only makes me love you more. So, yes Jane, I will most definitely marry you."

She laughed, out of relief or frustration, no one will know, perhaps it was a bit of both.

"Of course you would choose this moment to focus on correcting me instead of just answering my question. Jeez, Maur, don't scare me like that again."

She slipped the cool silver ring onto Maura's finger.

"I love you, Jane."

"And I love you, Maur."

They kissed. It was a kiss that held every ounce of emotion and love that they were feeling. It was a kiss that would transcend time and space because a love like theirs would surely survive anything. In a kiss they expressed what words could not. In one kiss they bound their hearts and souls to the other because a love like theirs would never be found again.

Another plane flew by.

Jane looked up at it.

"I wished for the words to ask you to marry me, what did you wish for?"

"To be published in a medical journal."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious, Jane. Do you know how hard it is to get published?"

"I just thought you would've wished for something about us or whatever."

"Jane, why would I wish for something that I already have? I don't need anything else when it comes to us. I have you. I get to sleep in your strong arms every night, and wake up to your kisses every morning. I get to come home to your beautiful face and hug and kiss you whenever I want. I get you love you every day, so again, why would I wish for something I already have?"

"You know, you're perfect, babe. I love you so much"

"I love you so much, Jane."

Another plane passed over. Another kiss. Another promise. Another lifetime of love.


End file.
